


Picnic in the Park

by aimarooney



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, pre captain Marvel movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Requested by @wokeupinawalnut on Tumblr: Because you gave me a free pass, would you also write a Carol x Reader fic that’s set before the whole Captain Marvel stuff (I’m a real sucker for this kind of fics tbh xD)? Maybe they’re best friends (cue mutual pining) and Maria and Monica do some meddling? Thank you and I hope you know I’d literally die for any of your writing
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Picnic in the Park

“Can we pleeeease go to the park?” Monica begged you, looking at you with puppy dog eyes.

“I think you’re asking the wrong person.” You told her. “You need to ask your mom.”

“She told me she was too busy,” She pouted. “But you and Aunty Carol could take me!”

You chuckled, “Well you sure got this all figured out don’t you,” She nodded feverishly, “Okay, well if Carol says yes then the three us of can head to the park.”

Monica was beaming and before you knew it she was dragging you through the house to find Carol. “Aunty Carol!”

“In here!” She called out from the living room. Monica dragged you right along until you were in front of Carol.

“Aunty (Y/N) says we can go to the park if you say yes,” Monica told Carol with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage.

“I’m sorry I have a lot of work I am trying to do,” Carol frowned.

“Can’t you take a break?” She whined.

“A small break wouldn’t kill you,” You added with a smile. You had to admit you were looking forward to spending a nice day in the park with Carol so you would help Monica as much as possible.

You could see Carol wanted to say no but after looking between you and Monica she sighed, “Fine, fine, let’s go!” She shook her head when you two cheered in celebration.

“I packed a picnic already!” Monica informed you as you started to head for the door. She ran into the kitchen and came out with a basket that was definitely too big for her.

“I’ll carry that” Carol offered, laughing lightly as she watched Monica struggling. You loved that you had a park so close by, even if you didn’t come to it that offen, it was especially nice on days like today.

“You really picked the perfect day,” You smiled at Monica. There was a nice blue sky with only a few big white puffy clouds in the sky and it was warm without being hot. A wonderful day to sit in the park.

Once you made it to the park you fluffed out the blanket and laid it on the ground. You and Carol were quick to pick out a spot where you had a good view of the playground that you knew Monica would want to go on eventually. She always seemed to try and run away from you and Carol.

You had expected to open the basket and find a hodgepodge of items, mostly candy, since Monica said she packed it. But what you found was not what a typical 6 year old would have packed. There were three sandwiches made, with grapes, strawberries, muffins, and what looked to be homemade cookies.

“Wow, you really know how to pack a picnic,” You commented, looking to her for an explanation.

“Mommy might have helped a little,” She admitted with a sheepish look.

“Well it all looks amazing,” Carol gave her a big smile before digging into the basket and handing Monica a sandwich. She turned and handed you one as well.

The three of you ate together, Monica telling you about different things that had happened at school or something she was trying to work on at home.

“Can I go play now?” She asked almost as soon as she finished her food.

“Sure, make sure to stay on the playground where we can see you.” You told her before she ran off.

Once she had run off, you leaned back, laying down on the blanket. You sighed happily as you tossed a grape in your mouth.

“So what important work did we drag you away from?” You asked her curiously.

“Oh nothing too important.” She told you, “Not compared to spending an afternoon with you two.”

You couldn’t help but blush lightly at hearing her say that. You tried hard to ignore the giant crush you had on your best friend but it never seemed to go away, no matter how hard you tried. And you really couldn’t be blamed when she was saying things like that.

“I was very disappointed when you started to tell Monica no.” You admitted.

“I could tell.” She smiled, “Your pout was what had me changing my mind.”

“Not the idea of taking your favorite niece to the park.” You teased her.

“That was an added bonus.”

You smiled at her admission. You were sure she didn’t feel the same way about you but knowing she enjoyed spending time with you and would put aside work for you made you happy. You closed your eyes and relaxed with the warm sun on your skin. You were completely oblivious to the way that Carol looked down at you, love and admiration deep in her eyes.

You two stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the day on your blanket, talking and watching Monica playing.

“You know I haven’t noticed you going out on any dates lately,” Carol noted suddenly.

“What?” You asked, thrown off.

“Just wondering if you found someone, or just gave up…”

“Um,” You paused not sure what to say, “Mostly gave up, it was getting tiring going on a bunch of first dates just to have them all end poorly or just not work out.”

You hadn’t exactly lied. You hadn’t been on a second date in months, but the bigger truth was it was you. No one you went out with compared to Carol. There were some people that were alright and you liked them well enough, that if you weren’t so hung up on your best friend, you might have given it a shot, but you couldn’t get over her.

“You’ll find the right person soon,” Carol assured you.

“What about you?” You asked, curious.

“What about me?”

“Are you seeing anyone?” You clarified.

“No” She told you, “But I do have my eyes on someone.”

You couldn’t help but deflate a little hearing her say that. There was nothing more that you wanted then being on the receiving end of her affections. But you were sure she only saw you as a friend. “Do I know them?”

“Uhh,” Carol hesitated, “Yeah,”

“Who is it?” You asked sitting up to look at Carol. While it broke your heart you were still her friend and you always wanted her to be happy.

“I am not telling,” Carol said. You didn’t see her flustered often, and you were definitely not going to let it go.

“Wow, I didn’t know you could actually blush!” You teased, “Now come on, I’m your best friend, you have to tell me.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Carol huffed.

“Ooh, but you know you want to.” You smiled trying to convince her.

Before she could say anything else, Monica was running back to you. She was in tears. You were immediately worried. She was always a tough cookie so you knew that if she was crying she was really hurt.

“Hey hey, what’s wrong,” You asked her, your eyes running over her looking for any injuries.

“I fell off the monkey bars,” She said through sobs. She pushed her arms out to you and you noticed scrapes on her arms.

“Where does it hurt most?” You asked her.

“My hand,” She said, still in tears.

You could tell she must have tried to catch herself cause her hand was really scratched up, plus it was looking like her wrist was already starting to swell.

“Let’s get you home, we’ll clean you up and get you some ice and a popsicle.” You told her. She nodded at the sound of it. You kissed her forehead before standing up. Carol had gotten everything but the blanket packed up while you had been talking.

“Want a piggyback ride home?” Carol offered her. She nodded in acceptance. You took the basket and blanket and you all headed back quickly.

“How was your-” Maria started until she saw the tears in her daughter’s eyes. “What happened babygirl?”

“Someone fell off the monkey bars,” Carol told her, setting Monica down. She quickly ran into her mom’s arms, who quickly scooped her up.   
“Well let’s get you all cleaned up.” Maria told her.

You grabbed a popsicle out of the freezer and Carol got an ice-pack ready.

“I may have promised a popsicle.” You smiled, as Monica’s eyes lit up at the sight of it.   
“Thank you,” She said happily while talking the popsicle. She adds quieter “Sorry I cut your date short,”

“Our what?” You asked, shocked.

“Your date.” She repeated. You didn’t miss Maria trying to hide a smile. You wished you could glare at her without being obvious.

“We-we weren’t on a date.” You rushed out.

“It was a little date like.” Carol chimed in. “I mean, a picnic in a park is a nice first date.”

“I-uh what?” You were thrown off by her nonchalant attitude.

“Mommy says you two should date cause you’re both in love with each other but just don’t know it.” Monica told you. You could feel your face getting warm. You tried to avoid looking at Carol because surely you would rather crawl in a hole then face her right now.

“Maria! Why would you say that?” You asked her in disbelief.

“Because it’s true. And you’re both too blind to see it.” She told you, no room for argument in her voice.

“I mean, I didn’t hear you exactly deny it,” Carol said from behind you.

“Well- Um- I” You tried to come up with an excuse but as you looked at her all thoughts left your mind. You could have swore it looked like she had hope in her eyes. Surely you were fooling yourself. Or maybe Maria was right, and she felt the same way. “I can’t exactly be truthful and deny it at the same time.”

You felt hope blossom in your chest as you watched the smile on Carol’s face grow into a wide happy smile.

“Good, because I think she is absolutely right,” Carol told you. Before you even knew what you were doing you launched yourself into her arms and crashed your lips against hers. She was quick to catch you, reciprocated the kiss happily.

“Sorry, I just, I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” You apologized as you pulled away.

“No need to apologize, I have wanted this for awhile now too.” She smiled at you, pulling you into a softer slower kiss.

“I can’t believe a six year old planned our first date and we didn’t even know.” You laughed.

“I mean I think Maria had something to do with it too.” Carol said.

“That’s true, but we really needed a child to give us a push before admitting our feelings.”

“Well either way, I’m just happy we did.” She smiled down at you. If you thought you had been in trouble when it was just a crush, you weren’t sure how you would be able to handle her openly flirting with you. But you wouldn’t mind one bit.


End file.
